


Shattered

by ErrorCode_21891711



Series: Turn Back Time! [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, big sister niki, some are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Niki, Tubbo and Tommy do some household chores together and things take a small turn for the worst but Niki is quick to get past it and silently makes a promise of murder.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Series: Turn Back Time! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978900
Comments: 16
Kudos: 547





	Shattered

Seven days, an entire week. It was hard to think it’s been this long since Tommy and Tubbo had been de-aged to being 9-year-olds. Niki didn’t mind since she enjoyed having Tommy and Tubbo around as kids, but it made her downcasted and completely and utterly enraged to find out about their past. The two kids were obviously still unsure of themselves but they were slowly gaining confidence in the things they did ranging from asking for things or even asking one of them to read them a book before bed.

It made Niki smile when Dream would tell them stories about his adventures with Sapnap and George, or when Schlatt would be reading to them before dinner sitting with Tubbo to his right on the inside of the bed him in the middle and Tommy on the edge Schlatt’s arm wrapped around him to make sure he didn’t fall off if he fell asleep.

Or when Wilbur would be up early in the morning with them, sometimes making breakfast with their help. Having them around was fun and made things a little more interesting. Niki was more than happy with the pictures from Skeppy and Bad with Tommy and Tubbo and the ones from when Techno and Dream watched them. Everyone on the server besides Tommy and Tubbo of course knew about the pictures and couldn’t help but find them adorable.

It was a little past breakfast after Wilbur, Schlatt and Dream had to leave to do some work. Niki was the only one that didn’t have anything to do out of their small group of people living in the house so she decided to do some household chores with the help of the two small gremlins.

She had left some clothes out on the clothing line and was sure they were dry by now and was happy that it hadn’t rained tonight. “Tommy, Tubbo can you two help me grab the laundry?” She called from the doorway leading to the backyard.

  
Tommy and Tubbo came running down the stairs and the hallway towards her with grins on their faces and vibrating with excitement. She smiled and let Tubbo push the door open and charge into the backyard towards the clothing line.

“Come on Tommy” Tubbo yelled for his best friend who quickly followed after him. Niki shook her head with a small huff of laughter and followed the two with a basket in her arms. She did most of the unpinning of the clothes, replacing them with ones that needed to be dry and handing the dry ones off to Tommy or Tubbo who quickly put them in the basket to be taken inside.

Once they had all the clean clothes collected they re-entered the house, Niki carrying the basket into the house and the three sat in the lounge room on the floor, Niki showing them how to fold clothes one after the other. Most of the clothes were shirt, pants or socks or Schlatt’s suit jackets luckily.

After they were finished folding all the clothes they separated them and put them away in the correct rooms of the people who owned them. Niki went through everything else she might need to do, ranging from the dishes, to sweeping and mopping to cleaning the windows and she needed to clean out the attic to make more storage space.

“You two want to help me with sweeping and mopping?” Niki asked them. Tommy nodded and Tubbo was quick to follow both had grins on their faces despite these things not being too much fun. It was obvious they just wanted to be helpful for the day. Niki let Tommy do the sweeping and had Tubbo follow her outside to get one of the buckets that they could fill up with water. Once they had it filled up they took the bucket back inside and she added some nice smelling soap to the water and left it on the kitchen counter in favor of looking for the mop.

Once she found it she brought it back to the kitchen where Tubbo was standing and waiting patiently. After that she started on the dish water, filling up a pot with water from the well and then bringing it back inside and setting it on the stove to heat the water up so she had hot water to work with.

Once she had done that she found another bucket and filled it with water from the well making sure the other sink had the plug in, filling the water into the sink. Once she was sure the water for the other sink was hot enough to get the stains off the dishes she made sure the sink had the plug in and poured the hot water in adding soap, she made sure to use mittens so she didn’t burn her hands from the heated bucket.

By the time she was starting the dishes Tommy was done sweeping and allowed Tubbo to begin mopping. “Can I help?” Niki looked down at Tommy who looked back up at her with his big baby blue eyes and Niki swore she had to resist the urge to immediately respond with a ‘Yes!’ because of those puppy dog eyes.

“Sure” Niki responded, giving a small but polite smile and grabbing a stepping stool for him to stand on to reach the above the sink. Once she had him situated she gave him a cloth and they started on washing the dishes, she would scrub all the stains on one off and hand it over to Tommy who’d clean off the soap that stuck to the dish. He luckily wasn’t wearing a long sleeve shirt.

“I’ll be back continue while I check on the laundry on the clothing line” She said as she put another plate into his sink, Tommy nodded and she exited the kitchen. Making her way to the backyard she felt across the clothes and sighed, they were still damp but they needed an hour or two until they were fully dry so she could pin other clothes up after.

She froze when she heard the sound of something shattering like glass and turned. She quickly rushed back inside, entering the kitchen she saw Tommy still stood frozen on the stepping stool a shattered plate on the ground, she frowned and stepped forward to check on him but he flinched and looked up at her and she could have sworn her heart clenched at the fearful look on his face and the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

“Tommy are you okay?” She asked, cupping his face in her hands and wiping the tears away. He seemed surprised but wordlessly nodded his head, Tubbo came into the kitchen worried but relieved no one was hurt. Niki cleaned up the glass and Tubbo finished mopping and she decided they could take a break from doing chores and sit in the backyard.

She sat outside in a chair watching Tommy and Tubbo run around the yard back and forth with wooden swords luckily to blunt to actually deal any damage and she knew they wouldn’t actually hurt each other, they cared too much about each other to hurt one another.

She couldn’t help but smile and quickly pulled up a picture panel and moved it around to get a picture. “Tommy, Tubbo” she called as she pressed the take picture button. Both of them turned at the right time with confused looks on their faces surprised when they heard a soft click of the camera taking it’s picture. Niki smiled as she looked at the picture over.

Tommy stood closer dressed in a normal red short sleeved shirt with dark blue pants and white shoes and the green baseball cap on his head and a small red blanket tied around his shoulders like a cap. Tommy was looking at the camera from over his shoulder a confused expression across his face.

Tubbo was stood a little behind him facing the camera dressed in a dark green shirt and black pants and grey shoes, the red baseball cap settled on his head and a small green blanket tied around his shoulders like a cape.

Both of them had the wooden swords in hand. She smiled at the picture and motioned for both to come closer, they walked over to her in confusion to stand in front of her and she smiled and turned them around and kneeled in between them shifting around the camera panel. She took the picture and in this one she was kneeled in front of her wooden chair Tommy to her right and Tubbo to her left both of them had figured out what she wanted and were smiling as she took the picture with a soft smile of her own on her face.

She told them they could go back to playing and closed the picture panel after saving the image and watched them begin to chase each other around again. The rest of the day went by both getting tired and taking a break, which was when she decided it was time for lunch and with the help of both kids they made lunch together.

The rest of the day went by relatively okay and normal and when the others returned and Schlatt and Wilbur made dinner Niki told them about their day after both kids were asleep. When she went quiet the three voiced their concerns and asked if something was wrong.

She knew Dream was looking into Tubbo and Tommy’s past and she turned to him giving him a sickly sweet and menacing smile. “I am going to strangle whoever hurt them” She told Dream and the three went completely silent in shock but they were of course mentally agreeing with her and noting not to get on her bad side.

**Author's Note:**

> I am speed I wrote this today so it might have mistakes (That I don't want nor need to be corrected)
> 
> Moving on hope you enjoyed stay tuned for the next story which will have Philza in it :D


End file.
